Pas sans toi !
by Frasyl
Summary: L'histoire se situe après le départ de Water Seven, Luffy semble perturbé et un membre de l'équipage va s'en rendre compte. HxH


_Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.  
><em>_Note : Histoire écrite en 2009. C'était ma première dans ce fandom._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Pas sans toi !<strong>

Le Thousand Sunny voguait maintenant au calme, chacun retournait à ses occupations en attendant la prochaine aventure.

Chopper rangeait sa toute nouvelle infirmerie. Sanji préparait le repas. Robin lisait tranquillement. Nami bronzait dans l'orangeraie. Pipo travaillait à une nouvelle arme. Franky réparait les dégâts causés par leur départ de Water Seven. Zoro dormait dans un coin du bateau et Luffy regardait la mer de son tout nouveau poste d'observation.

Bref, un matin tranquille pour l'équipage de chapeau de paille. Tranquille ? Pas tant que ça pour tout le monde…

De son tout nouveau poste d'observation le capitaine de cet équipage d'exception réfléchissait. Certains événements récents semblaient beaucoup le perturber, et même si son attitude ne variait en rien de son habitude, son second finit par remarquer ce très léger changement.

Zoro n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire attention aux autres pendant les périodes calmes, pourtant cela commença comme un pressentiment. Faisant comme à son habitude la sieste, il fut réveillé en sursaut alors que rien de particulier n'avait l'air d'avoir changé à bord du navire. Intrigué il chercha l'origine de son malaise sans le trouver et finit par se rendormir en mettant cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

A l'avant du bateau, Luffy en pleine contemplation de l'océan laissa échapper quelques larmes, mais cela Zoro ne s'en douta même pas.

Le soir Sanji appela tout le monde pour le repas. Luffy comme à son habitude se précipita à la cuisine et commença à dévorer allégrement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main sous la surveillance du coq qui réservait les mets les plus fins à ces chères Robin et Nami.

Zoro arriva bon dernier et, après une énième prise de tête avec Sanji, commença par se servir à boire avant d'entamer son repas. Tout semblait normal pourtant sa vague sensation de malaise ne s'était pas dissipée.

Environ vingt minutes après son arrivée, Luffy se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie non sans avoir remercier Sanji pour ce fabuleux repas :

- Tu nous quittes déjà ? demanda Robin surprise.  
>- Oui, j'adore ce nouveau poste d'observation ! lui répondit joyeusement son capitaine, Franky j'adore ton bateau ! finit-il en chipant quelques morceaux de viandes dans un plat avant de sortir.<p>

Le repas s'acheva joyeusement entre les histoires de Pipo, les roucoulades de Sanji mais Zoro, toujours mal à l'aise, jeta un coup d'œil vers le hublot d'où il put voir son capitaine le dos étrangement voûté, ce qui accentua sa sensation :

- Qui prend la garde ce soir ? demanda-t-il.  
>- Luffy a dit qu'il la prendrait, lui répondit Nami.<br>- Ok ! répondit simplement le sabreur en songeant que cela faisait deux soirs de suite pour son capitaine. Etrange…

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Impossible de dormir, et ses yeux se posaient sans cesse sur la couche vide de son capitaine. Au bout de deux bonnes heures, Zoro finit par abandonner et se leva et se mit en quête de Luffy.

Il retrouva celui-ci sur le pont, contemplant cette fois la voûte étoilée :

- Luffy ?  
>- Zoro, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?<br>- J'arrive pas à dormir. Tout va bien ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- Pour rien.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles, le sabreur s'installa sur le pont au côté de Luffy, celui-ci se tourna vers lui :

- Dis, Zoro, t'étais sérieux quand tu parlais de quitter l'équipage ?  
>- Quoi ?<br>- Tu as dit que si on allait chercher Pipo, c'est toi qui partirais…  
>- Oh ça… C'est ça qui te rends si bizarre ?<br>- Je suis pas bizarre !  
>- Si tu l'es !<br>- Ca suffit j'ai faim, dit Luffy en se levant.  
>- Pas si vite, riposta Zorro en le plaquant au sol. Répond d'abord !<p>

Mais Luffy le repoussa violement :

- Me touche pas !

Zoro s'immobilisa au sol interloquée par la violente réaction de son capitaine, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait donc ?

Luffy profita de ce moment pour aller à la cuisine où il s'enferma, bouleversé.

Le bruit avait attiré Robin qui ne dormait pas encore :

- Zoro ? Un problème ?  
>- Non, juste une petite bagarre avec Luffy pour rire, dit le sabreur.<br>- Où est-il ?  
>- Où veux-tu qu'il soit après une bonne bagarre ?<br>- Oh, je vois, à la cuisine peut-être ? Bon, ne faites pas trop de bruit.  
>- T'inquiètes, je vais me coucher ! répondit Zorro en prenant la direction de cabine des garçons, alors que Robin rentrait dans la sienne.<p>

Mais le sabreur était bien loin du sommeil. Allongé sur sa couchette, il repensait à son étrange conversation et à la violence avec laquelle Luffy l'avait repoussé.

Le capitaine de son côté, attendit que le calme soit revenu pour sortir de la cuisine et se réinstaller sur le pont. Il le savait… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait troublé en présence du sabreur. Il fallait absolument faire cesser cela. Le problème c'est qu'il ignorait pourquoi il se sentait si perturbé… Et pourquoi tout l'heure son corps s'était mis à trembler…

Ooo000ooO

Une île fut en vue le lendemain matin et ils mirent le cap dessus pour faire un réapprovisionnement. Chacun préparait déjà la liste des achats à faire et la bonne humeur semblait régner sur le navire. Seul Zoro ne participait pas à la liesse générale. Il surveillait son capitaine, bien décidé à découvrir ce qu'il avait. En attendant il décida d'aller faire ses exercices quotidiens et alla s'installer à l'arrière du bateau.

Luffy avait cogité toute la nuit et avait décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était et surtout de contrôler ses réactions perturbantes en présence de son second. Fort de cette volonté, il était passé à autre chose, du moins le croyait-il.

Montant dans l'orangeraie à la recherche de Nami pour savoir combien il restait dans leur trésorerie, il se retrouva au-dessus du pont arrière, sans avoir trouvé sa navigatrice mais devant un spectacle qui sembla le figer sur place et qui envoya toutes ses bonnes résolutions au placard.

A quelques mètres sous lui, son second suait sang et eau dans des exercices de musculations que Luffy avait déjà contemplé bien des fois. Mais étrangement aujourd'hui, le torse ruisselant parsemé de fines gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de la grande cicatrice qui lui traversait la poitrine, lui firent l'effet d'un brutal coup de soleil. Mais le pire semblait être cette furieuse envie de toucher ce torse qui devenait pour lui, aussi appétissant qu'un des meilleurs repas de Sanji.

Presque malgré lui, son regard dévora chaque parcelle de la peau bronzée nimbée du soleil matinal et remonta jusqu'au visage et les lèvres fines de Zoro lui firent penser à la plus douce des friandises. La voix de sa navigatrice le tira de ses pensées gourmandes :

- Ah Luffy ! Robin m'a dit que tu me cherchais !  
>- Oui ! répondit-t-il en se retournant très vite sans se rendre compte que son second l'avait vu et se demandait à quoi pouvait bien penser son capitaine avec un sourire aussi béat sur le visage.<p>

Ooo000ooO

Chacun se préparait à descendre à terre, sauf Chopper et Pipo qui préférait rester à bord, ayant chacun des travaux en cours. Pipo fabriquait une toute nouvelle arme et voulait absolument la finir et Chopper avait des potions à préparer.

Nami distribua l'argent et chacun partit à l'aventure dans la petite ville. Tandis que Sanji se mettait tout de suite en quête de nourriture, Nami et Robin commencèrent chacune leur shopping. Zoro, lui chercha une boutique d'arme pour essayer de trouver un sabre et Franky partit faire le plein de cola.

Notre capitaine erra un moment à travers les ruelles sans vraiment trouver de centre d'intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'il croise un groupe de jeune fille qui s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui pour admirer une vitrine, et surprenne sans le vouloir quelques uns de leurs propos :

- Racontes encore, disait l'une d'elle.  
>- J'avais les jambes en coton. J'ai cru que j'allais le manger tout cru ! répondit une autre. Il était si beau dans le soleil couchant… si je l'avais osé je l'aurais embrassé.<br>- C'est beau d'être amoureuse ! commenta une jeune fille, rêveuse.

La suite fut perdue pour Luffy qui venait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et qui ressemblait étrangement à ce qu'il avait ressentit le matin même. Sauf que cela ne pouvait pas être possible… et ne devait pas être tout simplement.

Il finit par sortir du village et se retrouva sur une petite crique où il s'installa pour réfléchir. Mais la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours eut raison de lui et il s'endormit.

Ooo000ooO

La nuit était tombée et tout l'équipage était à la recherche du capitaine, mystérieusement disparu et surtout qui ne s'était pas présenté à l'heure du repas, chose qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'imaginaient voir un jour.

Chopper fut désigné pour le retrouver grâce à son flair, Zoro et Robin l'accompagnèrent pendant que les autres attendaient sur le bateau.

Les recherches ne furent pas très longues pour le petit renne qui repéra rapidement son capitaine et les conduisit presque sans détour à la plage où dormait encore Luffy :

- Il s'est juste endormi ? demanda Zoro à Chopper qui s'était précipité pour l'examiner :  
>- On dirait, lui répondit le renne en réveillant Luffy qui poussa un cri de surprise.<br>- Chopper ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>- Tu as loupé le dîner, on était inquiet, lui répondit le médecin du bord, tu vas bien ?<br>- Oui, dit Luffy en se redressant apercevant alors Zoro et Robin.  
>- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal, reprit Chopper en voyant son capitaine pâlir légèrement.<br>- Non, c'est rien je t'assure, juste un petit coup de barre. Un bon dîner et ça ira beaucoup mieux. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété pour si peu, dit-il en se levant et en reprenant le chemin du bateau.

Robin regarda Zoro qui haussa les épaules avant de se mettre en route derrière Luffy et Chopper qui continuait à poser des questions à son capitaine :

- Que se passe-t-il Zoro ?  
>- Si seulement je le savais, lui répondit le sabreur plus inquiet qu'il ne laissait paraître.<br>- Il est bizarre depuis quelques jours… commenta pensivement l'archéologue.

Ils arrivaient au bateau et les autres se hâtèrent au devant d'eux, vérifiant que tout allait bien. Luffy avait repris son air joyeux et loufoque et s'excusa auprès de tout le monde et ils reprirent la mer dans la bonne humeur pour tous. Du moins en apparence.

Ooo000ooO

Zoro prit la garde cette nuit-là. De toute façon il n'aurait pas pu dormir, son sentiment de malaise semblait ne pas vouloir le quitter et il était maintenant certain que cela avait un rapport avec l'étrange comportement de Luffy.

Le navire s'endormit doucement, installé sur le pont, là où la veille il avait parlé avec son capitaine, le sabreur cherchait à comprendre… Mais plus il cherchait à comprendre et plus une boule prenait forme dans sa gorge. Sans qu'il arrive à mettre un nom dessus… Pourtant cette sensation, il l'avait déjà ressenti quand il avait perdu son amie. Etait-ce tout simplement de l'inquiétude ?

Un bruit interrompit ses réflexions et il vit une ombre qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître se glisser hors de la chambre des garçons. Luffy ! Mais que faisait-il encore éveillé ? Il le vit partir en direction de l'arrière et s'apprêtait à le suivre quand Robin sortit à son tour et le rejoignit :

- Il ne dort pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle au sabreur.  
>- On dirait que non, répondit celui-ci. Tu as une idée sur ce qui lui arrive ?<br>- A part l'amour, je ne vois pas ce qui peut brutalement faire perdre le sommeil et couper l'appétit d'un humain, répondit Robin pensivement.  
>- L'amour ? répéta Zoro incrédule.<br>- Oh c'est juste une supposition mais les symptômes sont les mêmes et expliquerait son étrange comportement. Surveille-le bien ! rajouta-t-elle avant de regagner sa cabine, laissant le sabreur dans le plus grande des confusions.

Ooo000ooO

Luffy s'était installé à l'arrière du bateau, juste au dessus du pont arrière, au même endroit où le matin même il regardait son second faire ses exercices matinaux. Le sommeil le fuyait de nouveau, la sieste qu'il avait fait l'après-midi avait apparemment rechargé ses batteries. La nourriture qu'il mangeait sans faire attention ne semblait pas non plus parvenir à combler son sentiment de vide… Une phrase le hantait. Une phrase de son sabreur. Cette phrase qu'il avait dite revenait sans cesse dans son esprit, révélant au jeune homme qu'il était, tout le vide qu'elle pouvait engendrer… Vide que, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, rien ne pourrait combler.

Cette conversation surprise dans les rues de la ville lui avait fait mettre un mot sur tout cela… Un mot nouveau pour lui. Un mot qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment préoccupé… Amour. Oh bien sûr, il connaissait ce sentiment ! Il avait de l'amour à revendre, lui ! Il aimait sa mère, son frère, Shanks et tout son équipage… Mais il devait l'admettre… Zoro c'était différent. Bien différent… Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas encore c'était pourquoi.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il trouverait… Et à partir de ce jour ou plutôt de cette nuit, il ferait en sorte d'agir pour que son second ne redise jamais ces mots qui lui avait fait si mal et que rien ne dans son comportement en tant que capitaine ne puisse l'amener à de nouveau penser de la sorte. Car aujourd'hui la seule chose dont il était certain. C'était qu'il ne voulait pas devenir le Seigneur des Pirates sans Zoro à ses côtés. Il s'allongea sur le pont pour regarder les étoiles et sans s'en apercevoir glissa dans le monde des rêves, apaisé d'avoir enfin mit des mots sur ses diverses et si perturbantes émotions.

C'est ainsi que le trouva son second quelques heures plus tard alors que le jour pointait doucement à l'horizon. Il l'observa un moment avant de se pencher sur lui pour le soulever et le ramener vers sa couchette. Instinctivement son capitaine se blottit contre sa chaleur et alors qu'il le portait jusqu'à leur cabine, Zoro sentit brusquement son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite.

Ooo000ooO

Et la traversée continua à son rythme pour l'instant paisible. Oh, ils croisèrent bien quelques bateaux de la marine qui ne furent guère un problème pour eux. Ou encore quelques pirates qui osèrent vouloir mettre la main sur leur tout nouveau bateau. Mais rien de particulier ne vint troubler ces quelques jours de repos pour l'équipage.

Pourtant quelque chose avait changé, une chose presque imperceptible pour presque tous les autres membres de l'équipage, mais qui changeait tout pour le capitaine et son second.

Ces deux-là avaient commencé un tout nouveau jeu de cache-cache, s'observant à la dérobée et surtout en cachette de l'autre, sous l'œil amusé de la seule personne qui semblait comprendre la situation. Ce qui provoquait des événements plutôt cocasses si on prenait la peine de les observer.

C'est ainsi que chaque matin l'archéologue du navire pouvait voir Luffy se glisser de manière très discrète à un endroit d'où il pouvait voir son second faire ses exercices matinaux. Et qu'à la fin de la petite séance de Zoro, invariablement, le capitaine se précipitait à la cuisine, pris d'une subite fringale pour le plus grand malheur de son coq en train de préparer le repas.

Ou alors, elle surprenait le regard du sabreur en pleine après-midi, à la sacro sainte heure de la sieste avec une lueur rêveuse dans les yeux, observant son capitaine à sa place préférée à la proue du bateau. Mais qui replongeait brutalement dans les bras de Morphée si quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

Et c'était sans compter le nombre de fois où un simple frôlement involontaire de l'un mettait en péril la vie d'une assiette ou d'un verre que tenait l'autre et qui, souvent, ne devait sa survie qu'aux réflexes rapides de Robin.

Heureusement une île s'annonça bientôt, rompant la monotonie de la traversée et pour le plus grand bonheur de Sanji qui voyait ses réserves descendre à une vitesse fulgurante depuis les nouvelles fringales matinales ou nocturnes de son capitaine. Eh oui, il arrivait aussi à Luffy de rêver et d'être pris en se réveillant d'une subite faim… Aller savoir de quoi ou plutôt à qui son esprit pouvait bien songer…

Ooo000ooO

Cette fois, c'est Franky qui resta sur le bateau, voulant profiter de cet arrêt pour réparer un léger dégât causé par un boulet de canon ennemi. Zoro et Luffy furent chargés de faire le plein de cola pour lui.

Une grande agitation régnait dans la petite ville côtière. C'était jour de foire et de toute l'île et de celles environnantes, bon nombre de marchands ambulants ou de forains se pressaient pour attirer les clients. Du coup, ils perdirent vite de vue leurs compagnons, noyés dans la masse de la population aux couleurs vives.

Cela ne gêna aucunement notre équipage qui avait leur point habituel de rendez-vous, le bateau en fin de journée. Pourtant le capitaine et son second ressentirent chacun de leurs côtés rapidement un vide, perdant soudain tout intérêt pour ce qui les entourait.

Et c'est ainsi que Franky trouva, en remontant sur le pont à la mi-journée son travail achevé et à sa plus grande surprise, Zoro accoudé sur le pont du navire, le regard tourné vers la ville :

- Zoro ! T'es déjà revenu ? lui demanda-t-il surpris.  
>- Ouais…<br>- Tu repars ?  
>- Non…<br>- Où est Luffy ?  
>- Sais pas… Perdu de vue…<br>- Et mon cola ?

Zoro lui indiqua d'un geste la cuisine où il avait déposé le précieux carburant du cyborg :

- Merci ! Bon si tu restes, je vais aller faire un tour ! dit Franky.  
>- Ok…<p>

Franky prit le chemin de la petite ville en se demandant ce que Zoro observait avec tant d'attention. De toute leur conversation celui-ci n'avait pas détourné le regard un seul instant de la route menant au village, mais le sabreur avait parfois des attitudes bizarres et Franky continua sa route se poser davantage de question.

Zoro le regardait rétrécir au fur et à mesure que celui-ci approchait de la petite ville en liesse, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'intéressait tant sur cette route… Ce qu'il guettait avec tant d'attention était bien autre chose… Et son cœur se mit soudain à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant au loin la silhouette si familière se profiler doucement.

Franky arrivait aux premières maisons quand un cri l'interpella :

- Yo ! Franky ! Tu vas en ville ?  
>- Luffy ! Ouais, j'ai fini mes réparations. Tu rentres ?<br>- Ouais, regardes j'ai pensé à ton cola, fit fièrement son capitaine en lui montrant un gros sac qu'il portait.  
>- Super ! Avec ce qu'à déjà ramener Zoro, je suis paré pour un moment !<br>- Zoro ? Il est déjà revenu ? demanda son capitaine en tournant son regard vers le bateau qu'il apercevait au loin, cherchant à distinguer son second sans y parvenir.  
>- Oui, c'est pour ça que j'ai pu venir me balader un peu.<br>- Alors bonne ballade ! Je vais poser ça au bateau ! dit Luffy en reprenant sa route le cœur un peu plus léger.

Son pas s'accélérait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le bateau grossir dans son champ de vision et il distingua bientôt une touche verte qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à son sabreur. Instantanément, le vide qu'il ressentait sembla s'envoler et son pas s'accéléra encore. Mais pas trop, il lui fallait faire attention aux précieuses bouteilles de cola qu'il transportait.

Les casser aurait signifié une de ses attitudes irresponsables qui mettait son sabreur en colère et risquait de lui faire prononcer encore ses mots que Luffy ne voulait plus jamais entendre. Alors il modéra son allure, réprimant son envie de tendre son bras pour attraper le bateau et y arriver plus vite.

Un sourire avait éclairé le visage de Zoro et s'élargissait au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait approcher Luffy. Pour lui aussi, l'impression de vide s'était envolé dés qu'il avait reconnu le chapeau de paille de son capitaine… et Zoro ne chercha plus pourquoi il l'épiait si souvent ces derniers temps. Il venait d'avoir la réponse à cette question pertinente.

Longtemps les mots de Robin avaient tourné en boucle dans son esprit. Luffy amoureux… Et de qui, d'abord ? Et pourquoi cette constatation de l'archéologue lui avait tant serré le cœur ? Et puis, sa chaleur quand il s'était blotti contre lui alors qu'il le ramenait à sa couchette. Son cœur qui s'était mis à battre plus vite…

Zorro savait ce qu'était l'amour. Il l'avait éprouvé pour Kuina sans même le savoir, il était alors bien trop jeune. Il ne l'avait compris que quand il l'avait perdue. Il avait alors décidé de tenir leur promesse et de devenir le plus grand sabreur du monde. En souvenir, en hommage… Peu importait le moyen, mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé. Aujourd'hui ou plutôt, quand Luffy était entré dans sa vie.

Et si Kuina resterait à jamais au fond de son cœur, aujourd'hui son capitaine avait pris la première place dans celui-ci. Alors oui, il deviendrait le plus grand sabreur mais aux côtés du Seigneur des Pirates.

Luffy était parvenu jusqu'au bateau, il s'arrêta, serrant les précieuses bouteilles de cola dans ses bras, les yeux perdus dans le regard de son second à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui.

Un temps d'arrêt entre eux deux, juste le temps de se sourire et de se perdre dans les yeux de l'autre, le cœur battant à la chamade. Partagé entre l'envie de se sauter dessus et de ne pas laisser filer le temps, qui s'était figé. Pour prolonger la magie de l'instant.

Un cri retentit derrière Luffy qui se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de Nami qui arrivait ventre à terre au bateau poursuivie par un groupe de molosse, qui visiblement avait un peu trop abusé de la boisson :

- Zoro, attrapes ! dit Luffy en lançant les bouteilles que son second n'eut aucun mal à réceptionner et qu'il alla rapidement mettre à l'abri dans la cuisine.

Quand il revint sur le pont, Nami avait réussi à monter sur bateau et Luffy s'occupait des encombrants soupirants à coups de poings. La jeune fille en larmes se précipita dans les bras du second pour y déverser son trop plein d'angoisse :

- Tu te laisses pourtant marcher sur les pieds d'habitude ? s'étonna le sabreur en consolant la navigatrice.  
>- Ils m'ont pris par surprise, ils m'avaient coincés à la sortie d'une boutique, j'ai paniquée !<br>- C'est fini, ils dorment tous, annonça Luffy en remontant à bord et en découvrant sa navigatrice dans les bras de son sabreur.  
>- Merci, désolée pour le dérangement, répondit Nami en se dégageant et en se tournant vers son capitaine. Luffy, tu vas bien ?<br>- Oui, oui… Je vais prendre une douche, répondit-il en partant vers sa cabine  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Nami au sabreur dont les yeux suivaient son capitaine.<br>- Ca ira toi si je vais voir ?  
>- Pas de problème ! j'hurlerai en cas de danger, et les autres ne devraient plus tarder !<p>

Zoro partit à la suite du capitaine, mais ne le trouva pas dans la salle de bain. Etonné et inquiet il se rendit à leur cabine et finit par le découvrir, assis dans un coin :

- Luffy ?

Perdu dans ses pensées celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et n'eut pas le temps d'effacer les traces de larmes sur son visage avant de relever la tête, répondant machinalement à l'appel de son nom.

A la hâte il fit disparaître les traces gênantes et se leva cherchant le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à la situation, devenue embarrassante :

- Je vais à la douche, dit-il pour s'échapper de la cabine.

Mais Zoro le saisit par le bras :

- Attends ! Dis-moi d'abord ce qui t'a mis dans cet état !  
>- Rien, absolument rien, tout va bien… répondit-il toujours sans le regarder.<br>- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? insista son sabreur plus doucement  
>- Lâches-moi s'il te plait…<br>- Non !

Luffy tenta bien de se dégager de la poigne de Zoro mais finit par cesser de lutter et laissa enfin échapper avec un soupir :

- Retourne plutôt auprès de Nami et laisse-moi…

Alors c'était ça, pensa le sabreur dont le sourire revint sur le visage. D'un geste rapide il retourna son capitaine vers lui :

- Idiot ! dit-il

Pour la seconde fois, Luffy leva son regard sur lui. Pourquoi avait-il un tel sourire en le traitant d'idiot ? Bon c'est vrai, il n'était pas vraiment le plus intelligent…

Mais Zoro ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions. Visiblement son capitaine manquait cruellement de pratique en ce qui concernait l'amour et les sentiments en général, mieux valait agir avant qu'il ne s'échappe à nouveau.

Alors il l'attira à lui et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, profitant de sa surprise pour forcer le passage et prendre possession de sa bouche.

Luffy passa alors par plusieurs sentiments, surprise d'abord puis curiosité et enfin un bien-être qui l'envahit au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait. Il ferma les yeux, s'accrocha aux épaules de son second et se laissa guider vers cette douce sensation. Avec une certaine timidité, il chercha à son tour sa jumelle et goûta avec délice ce fruit défendu qui le mettait tant en appétit depuis quelques temps.

En le sentant s'abandonner et répondre au baiser, Zoro raffermit sa position et l'attira un peu plus dans ses bras, laissant ses mains vagabonder dans son dos.

A bout de souffle, ils rompirent le baiser et le sabreur recula légèrement pour capter le regard de son capitaine :

- Rassuré ? demanda-t-il.

Mais un violent coup à la porte empêcha Luffy de répondre :

- Eh ! Qui a fermé cette foutu porte ? hurla la voix de Franky.

Zoro soupira et lâcha à regret son capitaine pour aller l'ouvrir. Luffy en profita pour se glisser à la salle de bain et s'enfermer, laissant son sabreur trouver une explication pour Franky.

Dans un état second, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche chaude, laissant l'eau détendre peu à peu son corps, entendant vaguement une querelle éclatée dans la pièce d'à côté.

Ses pensées revinrent à ce que venait de se passer… Et une douce chaleur envahit de nouveau son corps. Il tenta vainement d'analyser le flot de sensations nouvelles, si différentes et pourtant tout aussi intenses, voir plus, que celles qui précédaient un combat.

Le bruit avait cessé à côté et le silence qui l'avait suivi lui fit soudain réaliser qu'il n'a même pas répondu à Zoro. Mais lui répondre quoi ? Il avait eu mal, si mal de voir Nami dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de douleur… violente et fulgurante… qui laisse sans souffle.

Il revint dans la cabine après s'être séché et rhabillé. Elle était vide maintenant. Il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de se revivre encore une fois cet instant et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Alors seulement, il remonta enfin sur le pont.

Ooo000ooO

Le navire filait vers la prochaine île. Dans un coin Pipo et Chopper jouaient au cartes, Robin lisait, Franky devait être à son atelier, Nami à son bureau, Sanji à la cuisine et Zoro devait sûrement dormir quelque part. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la vigie mais ne le vit pas. Bref tout était normal. Il reprit alors sa place, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Du haut de la vigie, Zoro regarda son capitaine reprendre sa place et s'endormit enfin en paix, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand il pénétra, bon dernier, dans la cuisine sous les remontrances habituelles du coq, tout était revenu à la normale. Enfin presque… Un échange de regard avec Luffy suffit à lui faire savoir ce qu'il souhaitait.

Ooo000ooO

Zoro prit la garde cette nuit-là et s'installa sur le pont arrière. Le bateau s'endormait doucement quand une ombre se glissa à ses côtés, ou plutôt directement dans ses bras qu'il s'empressa de refermer sur le corps souple de son capitaine qui vint se caler entre ses jambes, se lovant contre lui :

- T'en as mis du temps, dit-il  
>- J'ai attendu d'être sûr que tout le monde soit endormi, répondit Luffy en essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.<br>- Pourquoi, ça te gènes ?  
>- Non, je voulais juste t'avoir encore un peu juste à moi avant qu'ils le sachent…<p>

Zoro capta son regard et sa main vint caresser l'arrondi de sa joue, encore si enfantine parfois. Mais le regard voilé de désir qui le fixait n'avait déjà plus rien de celui d'un enfant.

Doucement il captura ses lèvres, qui cette fois s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, plongeant à la découverte de la bouche offerte, qu'il avait à peine goûter un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Luffy ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement les sensations, qui de nouveau, parcouraient son corps, déclanchant ça et là des frissons incontrôlables. Il ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé quand son sabreur passa la main sur sa peau nue, remontant lentement dans son dos.

Zoro rompit le baiser pour le regarder, se demandant s'il garderait longtemps le contrôle de la situation devant l'image si sexy de son capitaine. Ses joues légèrement rosies, ses lèvres entrouvertes et frémissantes, son corps alangui et abandonné entre ses bras provoquèrent une brutale poussée de désir dans les reins du sabreur. Et quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, s'ancrèrent dans le siens et qu'il demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Encore Zoro…

Il craqua complètement et reprit possession de ses lèvres, laissant ses mains parcourir son torse qu'il dénuda entre deux baisers, le retournant face à lui. Il plongea alors sur ce qu'il avait à sa portée.

Luffy gémit de nouveau et bougea pour s'installer plus confortablement en passant ses jambes autour de la taille de son second, mettant ainsi leurs bassins en contact, déclenchant une réaction violente de leurs deux corps, qui le laissa sans souffle, accroché aux épaules de Zoro :

- Si tu continues comme ça, je pourrais plus m'arrêter… lui murmura ce dernier d'une voix rauque.  
>- Parce que t'en avais l'intention ? lui répondit son capitaine sur le même ton.<br>- Ca dépend… commença-t-il.

Mais Luffy, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres commença à bouger contre lui, l'interrompant, lui faisant pousser un long gémissement :

- Oh tu veux jouer à ça… menaça Zoro, plongeant la main entre leurs deux corps pour la glisser dans son boxer.

Luffy sursauta violemment et poussa un cri encourageant l'exploration du sabreur qui dégagea l'objet de son attention de son écrin de tissu gênant, lui prodiguant une caresse qui mit rapidement son capitaine en état de transe, tout en continuant à dévorer avec ferveur le torse en face de lui.

Rapidement, des vagues de plaisir déferlèrent dans le corps du jeune pirate, répendant une intense sensation de satisfaction mais aussi d'un manque flagrant, lui aussi avait besoin de sentir et de toucher, de goûter et de caresser.

Entre deux gémissements, il passa à son tour ses mains sous la fine couche de vêtement qui l'empêchait d'atteindre la peau si désirable de son sabreur. Celui-ci fit une légère pause pour lui permettre de se débarrasser définitivement de son haut et Luffy put enfin poser ses lèvres sur sa clavicule qu'il mordit soudain violement pour étouffer son cri, alors que son corps se cabrait en arrivant au bout de sa résistance et se répandait dans la main de Zoro.

Celui-ci resserra son étreinte autour de lui, le laissant reprendre lentement son souffle mais ne put retenir un frisson en sentant sa langue se mettre à lécher doucement la morsure qu'il venait de lui infliger, continuant ensuite timidement sa route jusqu'à son torse.

Luffy promena d'abord ses mains sur la longue cicatrice qui, il y a encore peu de temps, l'avait attiré comme un aimant. Presque religieusement il la redessina, il se rappelait encore ce jour… Depuis ils avaient tant fait de chemin et chacun d'entre eux avait vu son corps s'orner de nouvelles marques. Mais celle-là était particulière pour lui… Car il avait eu peur de le perdre ce jour-là, mais c'était seulement aujourd'hui qu'il comprenait ce sentiment d'angoisse qui l'avait envahit en le voyant combattre Mihawk.

Après ses doigts, sa bouche se posa sur elle, comme pour exorciser cette angoisse. Il en recouvrit chaque parcelle avant de faire de même avec le reste de son torse, caressant, léchant ou mordillant, déclanchant un véritable torrent de feu dans les veines de Zoro qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements et qui reprit également l'exploration du corps de son capitaine.

Au fil de leurs découvertes, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre, ne portant plus que leurs boxers respectifs, leurs deux corps enflammés d'un même désir ardent.

Nombre de cris et gémissements étaient poussés par l'un ou l'autre, qu'ils étouffaient du mieux possible, ne voulant pas devoir fournir des explications. Pas encore… Pour l'instant ils voulaient rester tous les deux… Seuls au monde avec ce qu'ils partageaient.

Et ce qu'ils partageaient s'appelait l'amour, même si aucun des deux n'avait encore osé prononcer ces mots fatidiques et magiques, ces mots qui ne feraient que confirmer ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment par l'intermédiaire de leurs corps et qui s'exprimaient par la plus vieille et la plus magnifique des danses.

Pour Luffy, chaque geste ou caresse était une nouvelle découverte qui l'entraînait un peu plus loin sur ce chemin, qui l'enivrait aussi sûrement que le meilleur des vins, qui le comblait plus que la meilleure des viandes. Ce chemin qu'instinctivement ses sens recherchaient, le chemin du plaisir et du partage.

Pour Zoro, c'était l'aboutissement de ce qu'il avait déjà pu connaître, car jamais aucune étreinte n'avait été aussi intense que celle qui était en train de vivre et de partager. C'était comme un rêve qui se réalise, l'impression qu'enfin, il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait toujours recherché.

Et leurs gestes devinrent plus audacieux, les caresses se précisèrent, les gémissements se firent de plus en plus profonds et les cris devinrent bien difficiles à étouffer. Mais il le fallait, cette fois au moins, ils voulaient pour seul témoin le ciel étoilé.

Zoro regarda son capitaine sous lui… frémissant… sexy au possible… désirable… si désirable…

Sa bouche repartit encore une fois à la découverte de ses points sensibles. Luffy grogna de plaisir et se tortilla sous lui. Leurs sexes gonflés se frôlaient à chaque mouvement trop précis de leurs corps, déclenchant des cris de plus en plus incontrôlés.

Plusieurs de ses doigts avaient investi son intimité… mais les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait ne semblaient plus arriver à calmer le feu qui l'habitait.

Ils avaient atteint leur point de rupture. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils voulaient plus, bien plus…

Leurs regards se croisèrent une ultime fois, confirmant ce besoin devenu trop pressant, bien trop pressant.

Luffy se redressa sur ses avant-bras, captura encore une fois ses lèvres avant de se laisser retomber à terre en disant :

- Viens…

Zoro releva ses jambes sur ses épaules et s'immisça en lui avec le plus de douceur possible en poussant un gémissement rauque sous l'avalanche de sensations qui le parcouraient et il lutta contre lui-même pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'habituer à sa présence.

Mais dès qu'il le sentit se détendre, il ne résista plus et se laissa porter par les vagues de plaisir qui le traversaient.

Luffy se mordit le poing jusqu'au sang pour retenir le cri de douleur sous l'intrusion, mais rapidement celle-ci laissa place à tout autre chose, qui cette fois le déconnecta complètement de toute réalité.

Chacune de poussée de son sabreur semblait l'envoyer encore plus loin dans les étoiles. Leurs corps s'harmonisèrent jusqu'à l'ultime vague qui les balaya, et cette fois aucun ne put retenir le cri qu'ils étouffèrent dans un baiser, se laissant lourdement retombés sur le pont.

Epuisés, heureux, ils reprirent peu à peu contact avec la réalité et se lovèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans une position plus confortable, regardant les étoiles et partageant des baisers passionnés et de tendres caresses.

Ooo000ooO

Comme chaque matin, Sanji se leva tôt pour le préparer le petit déjeuner et comme chaque matin il chercha la personne de garde pour lui permettre de regagner sa couchette et se reposer un peu.

Il se mit donc à la recherche de Zoro mais eut une surprise de découvrir celui-ci profondément endormi sur le pont arrière avec, blotti au creux de ses bras, leur capitaine, également en plein sommeil.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du coq qui fit demi-tour en songeant :

_« Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt…»_

Fin.


End file.
